Undead
Undead is a song by Hollywood Undead off of Swan Songs. It is about how Hollywood Undead worked their way up to rise above other bands left in the dirt, worked hard to get where they are, and deserve more fame for their work compared to mainstream bands, who simply got a label and made music. It is also about dissing the haters who don't know what they've done. Lyrics Undead! (Undead) Undead! (Undead) Undead! (Undead) Undead! (Undead) Undead! You better get up out the way, Tomorrow we'll rise so let's fight today, You know, I don't give a fuck what you think or say, 'Cause we'll rock this whole place anyway. (Undead!) You better get up out the way, Tomorrow we'll rise so let's fight today, You know, I don't give a fuck what you think or say, 'Cause we'll rock this whole place anyway. 3 Tears: Look up see that motherfuckin' writin' on the wall When you see, J-3-T, thirty deep, he's down to brawl Fuck all haters I see, 'cause I hate that you breathe, I see you duck, you little punk, you little fucking disease I got H.U. tattooed on the front of my arms, Boulevard, brass knuckles in the back of the car, 'Cause we drunk drive Cadillacs, we never go far, But when you see us motherfuckers, better know who we are I got one thing to say to punk asses who hate, Motherfuckers don't know what, You better watch what you say. From these industry fucks, To these faggot ass punks, You don't know what it takes, To get this motherfuckin' drunk. I'm already loud maybe, it's a little too late, Johnny's taking heads off of all faggots who hate, 'Cause I'm a God motherfucker, there's a price to pay, Yeah, I'm a God motherfucker and it's judgment day! (Undead!) You better get up out the way, Tomorrow we'll rise so let's fight today, You know, I don't give a fuck what you think or say, 'Cause we'll rock this whole place anyway. (Undead!) You better get up out the way, Tomorrow we'll rise so let's fight today, You know, I don't give a fuck what you think or say, 'Cause we'll rock this whole place anyway. Scene: I'm getting used to this nuisance of fags who bad mouth this music, How fuckin' stupid and foolish of you to think you can do this, You cowards can't, you never will, don't even try to pursue it I took the chance, I payed the bill, I nearly died for this music You make me wanna run around, pulling my guns out and shit, Your tempting me to run my mouth, and call you out on this bitch, How ignorant you gotta be to believe any of this, You need to slit your wrist, get pissed and go jump off a bridge, What? You can't see the sarcasm in the verses I spit? What? You think I just got lucky and didn't work for this shit? Bitch I've been working at this ever since I was a kid, I played a million empty shows to only family and friends. What kind of person would dis a band that deserves to get big? I'd hate to be that person when my verse comes out their kid's lips. That shits as worse as it gets. This verse is over, I quit. Signed Charlie Scene on your girlfriend's tits. (Undead!) You better get up out the way, Tomorrow we'll rise so let's fight today, You know, I don't give a fuck what you think or say, 'Cause we'll rock this whole place anyway. (Undead!) You better get up out the way, Tomorrow we'll rise so let's fight today, You know, I don't give a fuck what you think or say, 'Cause we'll rock this whole place anyway. White boys with tattoos, Po-pointing right at you, We're breaking everything, r-rowdy like a classroom, Pack of wolves, 'Cause we don't follow the rules, And when you're running your mouth, Our razor blades come out, Why you always pressing? You know I'm never stressing, With fucking DMS, J-Johnny to my left, Got Phantom and the rest, Who are down to rep the west, I grew up on by drive by's and LA gang signs, So what the fuck you know about being a gangsta? What the fuck you know about being in danger? You ain't doing this, so you know you're just talking shit. Mad at all of us... 'cause every song is a fuckin' hit (Undead!) You better get up out the way, Tomorrow we'll rise so let's fight today, You know, I don't give a fuck what you think or say, 'Cause we'll rock this whole place anyway. (Undead!) You better get up out the way, Tomorrow rise so let's fight today, You know, I don't give a fuck what you think or say, 'Cause we'll rock this whole place anyway. (Undead!) 3 Tears: Motherfucking time to ride (ride) (Undead!) See you duck when we drive by, (Undead!) Motherfucking time to ride (ride) (Undead!) Won't you punks just die (die) (Undead!) Category:Hollywood Undead Lyrics